


Wishes

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: You felt so alone. You wished for someone to help.And your wish came true.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm in a dark mood. I write dark stuff.

It seemed like no-one was willing to listen to your problems and concerns. It seemed like you _were_ a problem. A burden to everyone who should’ve cared about you.

You had never felt so alone. So defeated.

So you filled up that glass of water, and opened up that pack of headache tablets, convinced that there was no other way to stop the despair that you were suffering with.

You took out a couple of pills, popping them into your mouth, drowning them with that glass of water.

And took another couple straight after.

Then with horror, you realised what you had done. That you may of have possibly overdosed.

But at the back of your mind, you really didn’t care at all. No-one would care, honestly.

You fell to the ground in a huddle, and cried your eyes out, wishing that someone, anyone could help you, listen to you. Being too absorbed in your own tears, you didn’t hear the wheezing, grinding sound of an engine, or didn’t notice a blue police box magically appear in your home. You also didn’t know that a tall, thin man with wild brown hair dressed in a suit and Converse popped his head out of the door, concerned about the person who was able to send a plea for help to the psychic paper he held in his hand.

The hand on your shoulder surprised you. You looked up to see the stranger peering worryingly at you

“Hey, there. I’m the Doctor” he said, in a kind British accent, crouching down at your side. He observed you for a while, rubbing your shoulder, allowing you to take your time, whispering words of encouragement and reassurance as your sobs subsided. When they did, he gave you a soft smile.

“There ya’ go.  It’s always alright to have a good cry. No- don’t feel ashamed” he added quickly when you uttered an apology. He continued.

“What’s your name?”

You gazed at him, confused at why he was in your home. But there was something about this man, the Doctor. Something that made you trust him.

“Y/N” you replied softly. He broke into a wide grin as you sat yourself up.

“Nice to meet you. Now then, I’m just wondering how I can help. You see, I got a message on this”-he showed you his physic paper. “It takes a very special person to send me a message. Someone that needs assistance.  A cry for help. Something I never say no to”. He observed you again, this time, sitting down cross legged on the floor next to you.

You just stared at him.

“You- you want to help?” you whispered. He nodded.

“Yes.Yes,I do”

He then winked, causing you to smile.

“Ha! Knew you could smile. So, what’s happening? My gob may run away from me, but I do know when to shut up when someone else has something more important to say”

So you told him everything that had been bothering you. You couldn’t help spilling your guts to this man, the Doctor. He didn’t interrupt, once, apart from asking questions. But, you left out the fact that you took those tablets. You didn’t want to feel embarrassed and ashamed that you did that to yourself. But the Doctor, was too observant.

“Y/N, did you try and harm yourself?” he asked slowly, gazing into your eyes.

“No” you answered quickly. He stared at you again, before leaping up. You followed his movements in dread, as he made his way over to the glass and packet of tablets laying on your table.

“You see, I have incredible vision. I thought I could see a packet of aspirin here. I can’t take them you see, I’m allergic, but, I do know when someone has taken more than what is recommended” he added, pulling out the blister insert. He stared sternly at you for a moment, then his eyes softened.

“Why would you want to do that to yourself?” he whispered.

“Because it was the only option. For me to stop hurting. For me to stop thinking!” you shouted, tears welling up again.

The next thing that happened surprised you. The Doctor returned to your side, and pulled you into a bone crushing hug.

“That’s never an option. Thinking about suicide. Never, ever. I’ve lost so many people. And I’ve just met you. I don’t want to lose you as well. No matter what you think, there is always someone out there that will care. Always” he said, kissing your hair. He pulled back and pulled out an odd tool.

“Sonic screwdriver” he explained, noticing you looking at it curiously. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt” he said, as he moved the tool over your body. He glanced at it, and offered a small smile.

“You’ll be fine. Probably will feel a bit poorly though”. He run a hand through his hair.

“I suppose, if you want, I can stay with you a bit?”

“I’m not putting you out?” you asked. He shook his head.

“Course not”

And he did. In that short time, he gave you hope. The first person in a long while, if not ever. Somehow, your wish came true.

But you didn’t want him to leave. You wished that he wouldn’t.

Otherwise, you would feel alone again.


End file.
